1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to irrigation systems and more particularly to a self-flushing, constant flow emitter for a drip irrigation system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drip irrigation systems, generally, include trunk lines from which are extended a plurality of mutually spaced lateral lines terminating in emitters. Each emitter serves to discharge water continuously at an extremely low rate in a manner commonly referred to as "dripping". Of course, emitters are known to be generally sensitive to changes in hydraulic head or pressure. Moreover, emitters are particularly vulnerable to the effects of particles of foreign matter such as sand suspended in the water supplied thereto.
As can be appreciated by those familiar with irrigation systems for use in agriculture and related industries, water available for irrigation purposes, particularly in arid regions, frequently is contaminated by particles of sand and contains relatively large quantities of chemicals having a propensity to deposit scale on walls of conduits, emitters and the like. As a consequence, it is precisely in the regions in which irrigation is required that the water employed is less than totally suitable for distribution through emitters.
It is, therefore, the general purpose of the instant invention to provide an improved, simplified emitter for use in agricultural irrigation systems having a capability of achieving a self-flushing, constant rate mode of operation in the presence of fluctuations in hydraulic head pressures, without substantially increasing costs or reducing utility thereof.